


【EC】如此靠近

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *灵感av60600157@CoDA*CEO万x心灵感应者查*是ooc文学简介：糟糕了！查尔斯没能控制自己的能力不让它出差错，他居然短暂阻断了兰谢尔先生的演讲，并且建立起一个令人头痛的连接。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	【EC】如此靠近

～*～

八十年代的纽约街头，不管是行走在是街道上，还是坐在摇摇晃晃的地铁里，又或者只是站在公家车站台的棚子底下发呆，人们脸上都总一副匆匆忙忙的样子，然而有些时候，人们也不是真的在忙碌，是内心的浮躁不安致使的。

躁动的汽车排气声远去，即使乘客下了公交也在催促着查尔斯•泽维尔匆匆往回赶，使他更加焦躁不安。这家伙手里拎着一个纸袋子，里面放的是热气腾腾的曲奇饼。

如果可以的话，这位年轻的哥伦比亚大学的大三学生绝不想因为想吃levain bakery的曲奇饼干而迟到，虽然它很好吃也很值得他大老远去这家店排队，然而他不想迟到，迟到不是个好事情。你问理由的话，他现在很烦躁，并不能为你很好解释他的理由。

这大概解释了建议大家为什么不要提前入学或者跳级，假设查尔斯是正常的二十一或者二十二岁，而不是十九岁的话，也许他稍微增长的成熟就不会让他因为一时兴起的口舌之欲而迟到了。

校园周边的人太多，查尔斯不得不使用他的能力请一小部分的人无意识地为他让道，而不会因为他奔跑的速度太快而相撞。这样做还不够，他差点想要给自己的鞋底擦上一层厚厚的黄油，这样他就可以一路滑进演讲厅里面去，尽管查尔斯已经很努力了，甚至安慰自己“我一开始算好时间了，会完美地对上的”，但还是因为这块曲奇饼烤制时间的一些差池而迟到了。

“抱歉！我非常……抱歉！”

当他好不容易在观众区找到汉克预留给他的位置，他的伙伴用难以置信的眼神看着他，“三分钟，查尔斯”，他听见他脑子里想的事情。

汉克•麦考伊几乎跟他一样年轻，但显然没有他那么大意，查尔斯非常小心地把自己当成一个透明人，在人们的穿行时小心谨慎不弄出任何会干扰人听演讲的噪音，这真是很辛苦。

“那就是艾瑞克•兰谢尔？”查尔斯终于坐下来，他用最小的声音通过脑间询问。

那个聚光灯中心的家伙，西装革履、容光焕发，时不时悄悄拉一下嘴角，看起来有些自大和傲慢的样子。查尔斯并没有太好的第一印象，至少这个人看起来和大多数镜头前的资本家差不多，只是他不是个五六十岁的男人。

“你真该关注时事了，而不是蹲在实验室或者图书馆，”汉克真心劝导，“我怀疑如果你不迟到，你会指着他的秘书问我同样的问题。”

“呃……”查尔斯尴尬地挑了一下眉毛，偷偷摸摸地把自己的围巾取下来放在大腿上。

他并不是必须要来听这场知名校友的演讲的，鉴于查尔斯一直想要实现的事情是跻身遗传学专家之列而不是成为办公室精英，他不知道艾瑞克•兰谢尔显然是可以理解的，换一下，如果他念的是金融或IT这些，他会为此疯狂。

此前他了解到的是，兰谢尔是个著名校友。

此外，没了。

所以他为什么要来？既然他对此不感兴趣，那么他为什么要急匆匆地跑过来？其实这真的只是一个意外，并不是什么值得深入的原因。

一天前，当查尔斯被一个同专业的女孩邀请的时候，他怀着婉拒的心态，余光迅速瞄到旁边公示板上的海报——知名校友的演讲，稀里糊涂地说出了：“明天我要去听演讲。”

看到女孩执着的目光，也许是想说她希望可以跟他一起去，于是他又忙不迭补上一句：“我跟麦考伊一起去。”

那会他还是很庆幸的，现在就不这么想了。

对于计算机专业的汉克•麦考伊来说，这倒是本来的计划，捎上查尔斯也没有什么问题。他了解，查尔斯尽管对这场演讲不感兴趣但却擅长融入群体，不会造成什么麻烦。

不过查尔斯没有汉克想的那么耐得住，他在心里盘算这场演讲还要多久才能够结束，他还得会去读完《进化与适应》。

一场校友演讲，根据以往经验并不会太久，于是查尔斯的大脑只好命令他的屁股安定下来。为了缓解无聊，他把视线汇聚在台上的演讲者身上。

“我再说一次，你不能预先把点点滴滴串在一起；唯有未来回顾时，你才会明白那些点点滴滴是如何串在一起的，”兰谢尔的双手握住演讲台的边角，“所以你得相信，你现在所体会的东西，将来多少会连接在一块。”

“我认同这个想法”，汉克在脑子里听到，“如果这的确是他写的演讲稿，那挺有意思”。

心灵感应是沉默时刻最好的能力之一，汉克这么想，不知道查尔斯有没有听到。他是知道这个小秘密为数不多的人之一，并且发誓绝对不会把它泄露给任何查尔斯不允许的人。

汉克•麦考伊和绝大多数人一样不希望有个心灵感应者洞察他的想法，但是他和绝大多数人一样，愿意和心灵感应者交流，只是为了偷懒，“我拿到MAGNETO公司的实习机会了”，他告诉查尔斯，“那是他的公司——我告诉你以防你不知道”。

“嗯？！”查尔斯用极小声的惊呼迅速反应。

“我今早才发现我收到了邮件”，汉克做了一个嘘声的动作，然后安静地解释，“这真是太巧了，就好像我是特意来见我未来几个月的老板一样”。

“恭喜你！”查尔斯用手掌罩住汉克的右耳，凑到他耳边小声说道，“这话我需要开口说。”

汉克向他笑了一笑，就当是一声谢谢。

那么这个人就是他室友的老板了，查尔斯打量着这个男人，聚精会神想听听他到底会说一些什么，甚至还有一丝不太好的念头，就是偷偷钻进他的脑子里看看这篇演讲稿是不是他自己的想法。

在他权衡着滥用能力的利弊时，曲奇饼干发出阵阵诱人的香味，旁边的一个同学不禁抽了抽鼻子，查尔斯有些尴尬地用脚后跟把装着曲奇饼的挎包往座位里面挪了挪，连包不能完全封住它的香气，足以说明它有多美妙。

为了解决掉这件事，他更加专注地看着演讲台了，实在是有些装模作样。查尔斯用看着演讲者的方式逃避可能存在的他人对曲奇饼干事件的想法，他凝视着演讲者，没注意到自己过分专注，脑海中不经意间听到一个疑惑不解的声音。

“巧克力黄油曲奇饼很好吃？不要看我？查尔斯•泽维尔？”

一双灰褐色的眼睛看向他这边，查尔斯懵在座位上。——什么？查尔斯眨巴眼睛，下意识看了一眼汉克，但当然不是汉克，因为这声音居然和演讲者完全一样！——艾瑞克•兰谢尔刚刚入侵了他的思维！这可能吗？

当然这是不可能的，只可能是他入侵了兰谢尔但是反被侵入了，毕竟他一直在凝视演讲者，可是他刚刚才明明只是看着对方，并没有真的动这个念头。不管怎么说，兰谢尔确实在刚刚短暂地进入了他的脑海，而他绝对并不是故意的。

有那么一瞬间兰谢尔的发言停住了，眉头也略微皱了一下，这更加确定了查尔斯的猜测，这个人的确短暂地进入了他的脑海！查尔斯在考虑删除他刚才的记忆，但考虑到普通人通常会对这种超自然事故做出合理化，也许那并不必要。

在他努力想从艾瑞克的表情看出对方对此的应对措施时，艾瑞克也在台下的人群里试图寻找查尔斯，但他很快失败了。

“你们的时间有限，所以不要浪费时间活在别人的生活里。不要被信条所惑－盲从信条就是活在别人思考结果里。”艾瑞克应变能力不差，他很快就反应了过来继续他的演讲，大概是已经把查尔斯丢在了一边，这让查尔斯放下心来，但愿兰谢尔可以把这当成一个幻听。

就祈祷艾瑞克把它当成一个不那么好的巧合也可以。查尔斯发觉自己紧张得心跳加快、呼吸急促了，汉克发现了他的一些异常，他能感觉到身边心灵感应者的情绪波动，这大概是长期和他“颅内通话”的后遗症之一，他不知道是为什么导致了查尔斯的紧张。

这份疑惑和担心被查尔斯察觉，“很抱歉你的老板先认识了我这个无名之辈”，查尔斯相当真诚地说，“和巧克力黄油曲奇饼干。——这真的很美味。”

  
～*～

演讲结束一回到寝室，查尔斯立即向汉克解释清楚了这个小意外。他也急需向朋友诉说这个事情，虽然他并不觉得一个大老板会在乎他这个无名小卒，但是它毕竟发生了。

“你的能力总是要出些什么差错，查尔斯，”汉克说，“你还没完全掌握它。”

“惭愧，我知道我有这能力已经八年了，还是这样，”查尔斯耸了耸肩膀，“纠正一下，这是偶然事件，并不总是发生！”

“心灵感应出问题是严重的事情，就像飞机的失事率那样，”汉克看了一眼表，“它确实很低，但是死亡率却很高。”

“你这让我很紧张，汉克。”查尔斯拿出了他的巧克力黄油曲奇饼，块头很大。

“我只是提醒你，你应该学着控制它，”汉克抽了抽鼻子，“训练自己驾驭它，否则不要轻易使用它——不然你会滥用这份危险的力量。”

“我向你保证，它已经比起八年前好得太多了。”查尔斯无奈地叹了口气，对着饼干咬了一口，饼干碎屑都掉在衣服上。

汉克沉默了一小会，似乎是想准备准备去吃晚餐了，尽管时间还才十八点二十一分，“我相信你能控制好它。”他出门前和查尔斯道别。

“好的。”查尔斯趴在桌上，丧失了活力。

汉克说的没错，自从两年前他发现自己已经可以稳定潜入他人思想的时候，他对这份力量就愈发滥用了，当然这里的“滥用”对一般而言，其实只是动用了他能力的百分之十而已。无非是和了解他能力的人颅内传话偷点懒，再疯狂一点的，最多就是之前为了不撞上人而对他人行为做的微调。

呃，硬要说的话，就是有次他在楼梯上摔了一跤，被讨厌他的同学撞见时，他为了面子立即清除了对方脑海里这段记忆。平心而论这件事他可能做的不对，但事后他已经没办法把记忆还回去了。

他还没有掌握把擦掉的记忆重新写回去的能力，就好像他知道怎么吃掉一盘菜，但并不知道如何才能再做出一盘一样的。他不是拿走了记忆，藏在某个地方或者锁起来，而是彻底删除了它。

因此是不可能还回去的，只能是重构一个。

这么一想还真的挺恐怖的。查尔斯把眼镜马虎地摘下来，懒洋洋地放在架子上，然后搔了搔后脑勺。

但愿兰谢尔不会把它“当真”，查尔斯祈祷着，闭上眼睛小憩一会。

嗯……除非是个傻子，才不会怀疑为什么自己脑海里会忽然出现一大堆和自己在做的事无关的思想，而且它还显然属于一个陌生人。

  
～*～

艾瑞克•兰谢尔今晚没有其他安排了，这是非常难得的，这意味着他很可能会得到一次充足的睡眠。上帝！虽然没仔细算过，但他估计他已经连续一个星期睡眠不足六小时了。

当他最后处理掉手机里存在的公事之后，他终于肯把床头灯开关拉了下来，美美地陷入柔软的枕头里，高层建筑除了风声外几乎没有噪音，他渐渐放下紧绷的神经。

“明天的课排的太满了吧……”

“呃？”艾瑞克蓦地睁开眼睛，向四周看了一圈，“谁在哪？”一片黑漆之中，微弱的光只从外面带来一点对行动物体的感知，艾瑞克没有发现黑暗中移动的迹象，也许是他幻听了。

他多多少少有些疑神疑鬼，全赖他这份工作才会如此，就在艾瑞克抛开耳熟的声音时，他又听到那个家伙说：“又没抢到斯图尔特教授的课……”

一件不可能的事情如果发生两次，在艾瑞克眼里就已经不是一个偶然事件了，他起身去拉开床灯，扫视了房间里所有地方，没有人，厕所里当然更加不可能有人。

五星级酒店的隔音如果这么差那他就可以倒闭了，事实上，艾瑞克•兰谢尔对这里的隔音效果的满意程度其实是很高的，所以他每次出差都选择了这里，他犹豫了一下还是没有打给前台，因为他不会觉得自己隔壁住了一个明天要上课的大学生。

大学生？

艾瑞克愣了愣，他敏锐的直觉立即拼凑出白天时那次突发状况与刚才幻听的联系，有关声音音色和语句内涵的线索让他得出了一个最为可能的答案：查尔斯……查尔斯•泽维尔？

这家伙在他脑子里！这是什么搞笑的窃取商业机密的新手段？

恐慌占据了艾瑞克的精神。

“上帝！你记得！？”这份高度集中的意识终于引起了另一头的注意，对方显然也非常惊慌失措。

“我记得，你那个曲奇饼男孩？”艾瑞克在沙发上坐下，警觉地询问着。

尽管他完全认为这是不可能的事情，有人在跟他隔空对话。比起对付有超能力，他更怀疑这是个被偷偷安在他身上的高科技的装置。

这可还真是太羞耻了，“对，我是……”查尔斯恨不得自己能在枕面开个洞好把脸埋进去。

“查尔斯，是吧？”艾瑞克小心翼翼，他还不知道这家伙目的何在，“你做了什么？”

查尔斯懊恼地嘟囔一声，艾瑞克没大注意听清楚，“其实我自己也不敢相信，你确定要我说？”他很烦恼，“并且保证不泄露出去？——你如果让大家知道这件事我保证我会让你把这件事忘个精光。”

“听起来很可怕，”艾瑞克握紧拳头，用另一只手抱住它，“只要你告诉我你都做了些什么，只要不涉及违背法律，我不会说出去。”

“好吧……这解释起来有些灵异，你可能难以置信，我是心灵感应者，”查尔斯的声音清晰地在他脑海里，就像是在他耳边说，声音很小，但只能听到他，“总之今天白天，我猜……我不小心跟你的大脑建立了连接，通过某个念头。”

查尔斯说完后，轻手轻脚把他的笔记本电脑充电插头拔掉，线缠好放进抽屉，生怕一点点噪音打扰到他们对话，他刚从图书馆回来，忽然就这样了——艾瑞克•兰谢尔的声音出现在他脑子里。

他迅速分析了原因，找回冷静，并且抱着如有必要，删除对方记忆的想法“接通”了艾瑞克。

“你不会骗我？”艾瑞克最先的反应是这样的。

“我想这世界还没有这种高科技，这会是二〇七七年的事情，”查尔斯指出，“抱歉我匆匆扫了一眼你之前的想法。”

艾瑞克沉默了，“我没看到什么商业机密，或者你的个人秘密，”查尔斯抱歉地说，“藏的太深的东西，除非我深入挖掘，是不会被我看到的。”

“永远不要那样做。”艾瑞克的语气很严肃。

“当然，我一般不偷从‘别人的书柜’拿书。”查尔斯像是舒了口气。

“就算你说的是真的吧，”艾瑞克说道，“这太危险了，你能不能断开我们的‘连接’？”

“这很麻烦，甚至——”

“是你做不到还是不愿意做？”

这个问题有些艰难，于是查尔斯认真想了一想，然后他叹了口气，肯定地回答：“因为做不到，所以我不愿意做。”

～*～

当艾瑞克拿出他那套资本家的思维时，这几乎要把查尔斯逼疯了，他考虑了各种途径，从资金到特权，再到前沿医疗手段，甚至到了灵媒，但是查尔斯只有一个回复：他做不到，除非这世界上还有个比他更优秀的心灵感应者。

“按照原理除非我们至少一人脑子出了问题，显然这和你的最终目的违背，”查尔斯开玩笑似的，“你不会雇凶杀了我吧？”

“不至于。”艾瑞克肯定地回答。

“我估计当我们中有一人精神集中的时候，我们就会连接，我想你的生活跟我一样需要大量集中注意力，这可能很麻烦。”查尔斯解释说。

“那我们能不能就互相无视，直到你的能力被你锻炼到足以断开连接？”

“我们可以试试，”查尔斯赞同，“就当做什么事情都没有发生，此外，我会努力控制我们的思维连接的，但可能成效不大。”

“你能做好的，”艾瑞克说道，“拜托你了，查尔斯，尽管我不知道你是谁。”

“你当时没找到我——和我的levain bakery曲奇饼干，”查尔斯玩味地说，“不过没关系，我不过是个小人物。”

“你只是不想变成大人物。”考虑到他那可怕的能力，艾瑞克谨慎地提醒道。

之后有段时间，发生的事情并不如愿，对于查尔斯来说，他很难在钻研课题的时候旁听艾瑞克在会议上的讲话，对于艾瑞克，他很难在会议上讲话的时候旁观查尔斯对着枯燥的课本研究DNA.

这还不算糟，毕竟尽管有影响，但还不至于让生活过不下去，而且这些时候出现的并不频繁，并不是每次艾瑞克聚精会神的时候都会有查尔斯来参观，查尔斯也同样如此。

“为了你的安全我不得不提醒你，查尔斯，”艾瑞克停下手中翻看材料，“这是常识，微波炉里不能热罐头。尤其是你在朋友家，你会炸了他的厨房。”

“噢！抱歉，还好我还没把开关打开，”查尔斯打开微波炉，把罐头拿出来，“我想问题走神了。”

“你不会怪我插手你生活吧？”艾瑞克说。

“我还得感谢你，艾瑞克。”查尔斯挠挠脑袋。

这次意外插手之后，他们就开始对更多地参与对方的生活，大多时候没有什么影响，或多或少有一些不好的地方，他们之间的心灵感应几乎成了时不时就给接通的陌生来电，之所以陌生，是因为对方始终只是个偶然的人士。

查尔斯不认识艾瑞克，艾瑞克不认识查尔斯，如果不是这个意外，他们一定是陌路人。抱着这样的认知，谁也没想到要趁着连接时刻聊天，不过，连接的时候往往很忙，真的想要聊天恐怕不合适。

大多数时候，查尔斯会默默看着对方在各个地点来回折腾而保持沉默，只要他控制自己的思考蔓延，艾瑞克很难发现他们又连接在一起。这不公平，因为查尔斯总能发现艾瑞克，而艾瑞克不能发现查尔斯。

“我们都喜欢咖啡……但你喜欢美式咖啡，我喜欢卡布奇诺。”查尔斯有次说。

“我不喜欢咖啡，”艾瑞克辩解，“我只是没有其他选择。”

“那你为什么从来不去试一试其他品种？”

“我不想。”

“你应该试一试。你不会厌烦吗？——我是说，你总是喝美式咖啡的话。”

“我不想，”艾瑞克没有改变他的决定，“如果要改变，那就换一种咖啡豆。”

查尔斯认真分析了一下艾瑞克，“我想……你不喜欢甜的东西？”他猜着。

艾瑞克没回答，但查尔斯偷偷摸摸看到他对咸味的喜爱。

不知道是什么原因，这种连接越来越紧密，偶尔艾瑞克会在不那么专注的时候莫名其妙接通查尔斯，比如他发呆的时候、吃饭的时候。当他接通查尔斯之后，对方往往也并不是在做什么复杂的事情。

查尔斯要么在给阳台的花花草草浇水，要么就是正在风风火火地赶路，艾瑞克可没感觉到紧张或者高度集中注意力。

起初他以为这是查尔斯主动引起的，而查尔斯没往心里去，但几次后，查尔斯疑惑地问：“你最近在做什么？为什么我们总是会连接在一起？”

“我以为是你太无聊。”艾瑞克的签字笔断墨了，他皱着眉头把它丢进桌面垃圾箱。

“那是不可能的，”查尔斯叹了口气，“为了期末考我头快秃了，真的。”

他可没必要说假话，如果查尔斯真的没有主动连接他，那么只能解释为——他在主动连接查尔斯？考虑到查尔斯插手他无聊生活的频繁程度，这也不是不可能的，但他并不觉得这是件好事。

“噢，不。”艾瑞克扶额。

“你可不是心灵感应者，那是不可能的，”查尔斯读到了他的想法，“也许是我们的连接更紧密了，不需要高度集中精神力也能接通。”

“你还是不能断开它吗？”艾瑞克感觉查尔斯跟他就像在编制一根花绳，他们正在一起把它的图案复杂化，还一无所知。

“抱歉，”查尔斯真切地回复，“我知道你一直想切断它，因为你害怕我会窃取你的记忆，但是艾瑞克，我承认一开始是我的失误造成了意外，可连接的加强并不是我做的。”

“你的意思是说我在加强连接？”

“我是说有可能……”

“这不可能，你才是那个心灵感应者！”

这点查尔斯无法辩驳，他察觉艾瑞克对此充满抵触情绪，于是他后退一步说道：“你说得对，也许是我没注意到的时候加强了它，毕竟我并不熟练。”

艾瑞克不发一言。

“艾瑞克，”查尔斯把艾瑞克的神唤回来，“其实有一个方法，这会很快也有效。”

“说来听听。”艾瑞克深呼吸。

“删除你关于我的记忆，我是指所有——跟我有关的，全部，全部由我清除，”查尔斯强调着，“我们连接的源头就在这其中。”

“这就相当于为了删除病毒重装系统，”查尔斯找了个合适的比喻，“但你没有备份，我想。”

“真不敢相信这是唯一的办法。”

良久，艾瑞克回复道。

“容我在考虑一阵子，”男人瘫在软椅里，凝视着天花板，“删除记忆，听起来风险太大了。”

“的确……”查尔斯像个主刀医师一样解释种种手术细节，以确认责任，“我能保证我不会删掉其他东西，但我不排除失误的可能……如果存在失误，我不能把它找回来，我不具备这个能力。”

这让艾瑞克陷入了沉思，查尔斯感受到了他内心的纠结，于是花了一番功夫中断了他们的连接。

  
～*～

当天深夜艾瑞克又意外接通了查尔斯。

他睡觉习惯把卧室黑得很彻底，又黑又安静的环境让这场“深夜通话”显得非常清晰。

“看来我们的连接真的越来越强了，”查尔斯听起来语气懒散，可能也已经钻进了被窝，“我感觉我好像就在你身边——抱歉，这只是个比喻。”

“很形象，”艾瑞克把手枕到脑袋下面，“我感觉我像是你学校里的上下铺兄弟。”

“哈哈，”笑着查尔斯打了个哈欠，“不早了，快点睡觉吧……睡着了就会自己中断连接的。”

艾瑞克翻了个身，“你的哈欠让我昏昏欲睡，”他说，“晚安，查尔斯。”

“祝你有个好梦，艾瑞克。”他声音黏糊糊的。

在查尔斯的思维逐渐淡化的时候，艾瑞克却愈发清醒了，他又想起了之前查尔斯提出的方案，他承认一开始他觉得这实际上还是有不少可行之处的，但随着他权衡利弊的深入，以及对自己真实想法的探究，他越想越觉得这样不行。

他不想……

不想怎样？

不想和查尔斯失去连接。

多么疯狂！他甚至都没真正见过查尔斯，就只在连接事故的时候瞥到过查尔斯在镜子里的形象，那次他早课迟到了，精神高度紧张，梳洗的时候连接到了艾瑞克，而且还连接上了视觉。艾瑞克记得他的桌子上面乱糟糟，缺少整理。

当他意识到自己已经对查尔斯有了一些感情的时候，他对此不是很意外，但却停不下来地想着这件事的后果有多严重。他喜欢跟查尔斯说话，他人很好，幽默可爱，少了他会很无聊。

直接说，太单调了。

他拿查尔斯当朋友了，对他这样的人来说，居然也能拥有一个不掺利益关系的朋友，他忽然感觉很温暖，可是这件事同时也很复杂。

总之这不是他一个人的事情，考虑到删除记忆的话查尔斯会知道这件事，他决定去找一趟查尔斯。记忆和感情可不是小孩子开玩笑的，如果真的要动手，必须经过一番准备和商讨。

虽然秘书给他的日程表排的太满，但他发现自己下周四要去一趟纽约时，这令人疲惫的日程表便没有问题了，他趁着一次连接告诉了查尔斯这事。

“下周四下午到纽约？！但我周四晚上有事，”查尔斯沉思了一会，“周五可以吗？”

艾瑞克看了一眼手里的表，“周五我的空余时间段在晚八点之后，周六下午三点我要登机去西雅图。”

“大忙人，”查尔斯感叹一句，“八点有点晚。你介意我们在Levain Bakery见吗？”

“你确定那时候它还开门？”

“它七点闭店，”查尔斯遗憾地说，“我只是觉得那里对我来说好定位，而且外面有位置可以坐。”

“离中央公园不远，我们可以在那走走，”艾瑞克说道，“就听你的。”

“感谢，”查尔斯带着笑意，“那我就下周五晚八点在那等你。”

～*～

这天晚上有点过于寒冷，距离他们第一次为连接而感到惊讶的那天已经过去了五个月了，季节也从夏末变成了隆冬，前天刚下了雪，街道上还有一些积雪没融化。

查尔斯考虑得很周全，他不是很能御寒的类型，于是就从头裹到脚，绒靴、毛衣、围巾，本来还准备戴上帽子，但他担心那会有点窝囊，于是就多穿了一件打底的衣服。

他会认出查尔斯吗？查尔斯自己也不确定，还有十五分钟八点，查尔斯匆匆忙忙往那赶，他不知道自己会不会迟到，不过考虑到艾瑞克的日程安排那么紧张，就像是火车和飞机一样，也许晚点也说不定，他就不用担心迟到了。

当查尔斯总算到达时，他没有发现那个男人，他看了一眼表，八点过三分，他迟到了三分钟。该死，他真应该问艾瑞克要个电话号，他们都太习惯心灵感应了，忘记了更直接的工具。

“我在这等了你差不多十分钟。”

查尔斯寻声望去，街边停着的那辆黑色轿车门被推开，是不比他穿得少的艾瑞克•兰谢尔，深蓝色的山羊绒大衣和灰色的围巾，扣子全部扣严实。

“你看起来身体挺好的，怎么也穿这么多。”查尔斯嬉笑着说。

“今天晚上零下十度，”艾瑞克关上车门，走到查尔斯身边，“相信我，谁都不想感冒。”

兰谢尔他不穿西装的时候原来也很英俊啊……查尔斯本来以为他当时看到的小效果只是穿着正装的缘故，毕竟打扮好了几乎任何人都可以加分，这下看来他本人本来就不差。

熟赭色的头发和他暗绿色的眼睛。

他在想什么呢……蠢死了。

“天太冷了，”艾瑞克说，“我们去哪？”

“噢……噢，好的。”他傻站着做什么……

“嗯？”艾瑞克不知道这是什么意思。

“你说的中央公园！——你吃过晚饭了？”

“多多少少吃了点。”

市中心区域无论什么时候都不会太寂静，但天气寒冷足以让一些人选择安分呆在家里看电视节目而不是在外面挨冻，查尔斯在他身边走着，下意识地保持着一定的距离。

上帝，他正走在艾瑞克•兰谢尔身边散步！查尔斯不会忘记五个月前，他还只是坐在黑暗的演讲台下面发呆的路人。他开始紧张了，只是他不知道，他不完全是因为对艾瑞克身份的敬重而紧张。

在此之前他也没觉得艾瑞克对他来说有多遥远，也许是心灵感应让他太感觉良好了，真正见到面的时候反而尴尬起来。他不知道说什么好，更无语的是艾瑞克似乎也找不到话讲。

“查尔斯，你走到马路上去了。”艾瑞克•兰谢尔伸出手想把他带回来，但及时收回了手。

“抱歉。”查尔斯把下巴往围巾里面收了收。

艾瑞克大概是想跟他聊删除记忆的事情，他在下雪天感到一丝悲伤，毕竟他已经当艾瑞克是朋友了，虽然他们本除了校友外本没有任何联系，都是因为心灵感应的意外才相知。

这全是一个意外而已。

“你是个很出色的人。”艾瑞克忽然说。

夸奖总会让他有些无所适从，他觉得自己还不够格，“谢谢，”查尔斯回复，“有些人天生聪明，我知道我不是那些人，所以我必须努力……”

“你也很聪明，”艾瑞克认为他过分谦虚，“出色不是聪明就可以的，研发部的人个个都很聪明，拿着名牌大学的高学历，但也只有小部分能说是出色。”

“我有一个朋友在您公司里实习。”查尔斯提到。

“麦考伊？”艾瑞克想了想，“我不了解他，但他绝对是我见过最懂计算机的人，他把我们的专家说得哑口无言。”

“他很老实。我知道你不是计算机系的，”查尔斯说，“你是建筑工程学院的‘叛徒’。”

“我敢说，你比我对你更了解。”艾瑞克好笑地耸了一下左肩。

兜兜转转他们已经在公园里找到了一个空余的石板长椅坐下来了，天气还是很冷，但气氛忽然变好了，查尔斯差点以为他是在跟他的一个朋友随便聊天。

“你真的是心灵感应者。”艾瑞克坐下，把右脚搭在左脚前。

“这不是疑问句，”查尔斯小叹了一声，“你是少数知道这件事的人。”

“我们的连接真的是个意外？”

“这是疑问句了。”

然而他没有发现艾瑞克脑子里有怀疑的情绪，这是为什么呢？

查尔斯的视线随着一个夜跑的人从最左到最右。

“如果你选择删除记忆，我不会有任何不满。”查尔斯主动说出这件事，无论如何干净利落都不是坏事，毕竟他还要去赶末班车。

“我确实在考虑这件事。”艾瑞克靠在椅背上。

“你决定好了吗？”查尔斯偷偷看了一眼平视前方的艾瑞克，躲开他回看的眼神。

“不，我今天不是来说这个的，”艾瑞克的话给了查尔斯放松的勇气，“是关于我们。”

“是什么？”查尔斯耳边飘来小提琴的声音，也许是很远的地方有人在拉小提琴。

“我当你是……朋友，”艾瑞克过分平静地说，“我觉得把你删除不是一个好主意。保持连接的风险不比失去连接的单调让我舒服。”

“朋友……”查尔斯看了一眼天空，“这些日子我也拿你……当朋友了。”

“你要偷看我的秘密还是有难度的，对吧？”艾瑞克确认这一点。

“对，你的意念很坚定，如果我要这么做，你会发现的，”查尔斯看着艾瑞克眼睛，想让对方相信他，“这是真的。”

“其实我已经不那么担心了，毕竟就算没有连接，如果你要看，你也能看到，你是心灵感应者。”

“连接只是会猝不及防看到一些事情……”查尔斯脸红了一下，“你明白，就像有人会时不时看见你的隐私，你一定不喜欢这样。”

“但你更不希望自己被‘抹杀’，”艾瑞克敏锐的直觉为他找到了关键，“有人格的人不会平静接受的，因此我们还是再保持它一段时间吧。”

查尔斯真想抱艾瑞克，因为他猜到了自己的想法，这么有默契，他就好像知道查尔斯没法说出实话一样。

但是拥抱是不可能的，就算艾瑞克触手可及，那么近，没有目击者，天很冷，也越来越深了，雪还没有融，星星零零碎碎，艾瑞克没有看他。

九点五十三分。

“我送你回去，如果你不介意还要走回去找我的车的话。”艾瑞克在沉寂之中说。

“谢谢。”查尔斯起身跟在他身边。

～*～

这天查尔斯一觉醒来，发现自己又睡过了头。

青年稀里糊涂地嘟囔了几句，闹钟早被他一手拍到了床底下，他拿出来一看，九开头，完了。于是他急急忙忙把椅子上的衣服穿好，穿裤子没看正反就套了上去，瞥了一眼时钟走速。

不对。

他一看日历是星期六，好了。

查尔斯刚套上的裤子还没穿好，他瘫倒在床上。

“万幸！”被子被他扯过来盖在脸上。

“我不这么认为。”

艾瑞克的声音吓得查尔斯掀开被子张望四周。

“我们又接通了？！抱歉我刚刚以为我迟到了——”

“不只是接通，查尔斯，”艾瑞克听起来非常头疼，查尔斯都可以想象到对方扶额的样子，“从你醒来开始，我就没有感觉到断开……”

“什么？”查尔斯使劲挠了挠脑袋。

“你先试试看主动断开，我很快要上发布会了。”

“什么！什么时候？”这么重要的事情，查尔斯感觉自己犯下了滔天大罪，“我马上，我会努力的，这需要点时间但我做得到。”

“十点，你还有二十分钟。”

他马上着手开始找他们连接的某一段关键点，这就像是把中转站拆除，查尔斯努力寻找着，这需要一阵功夫，所以他们一般选择等连接自然衰退。

今天是发布会他不能影响艾瑞克！！

越是紧张他越是没有办法找到那个“中转站”在哪里，平时五分钟就能搞定的事情，已经十分钟过去了他连中转站都没找到，完了。

“别着急，真正到我上场还有一阵子。”艾瑞克想稳定他的情绪。

“我在尝试！”查尔斯感触着他们连接的关键点，他慢慢地摸索着，“这次有点困难，也许我们都太紧张了，艾瑞克，你需要冷静。”

“我去洗把冷水脸，我可以控制我的情绪，关键是你得冷静下来，”艾瑞克深呼吸，“我后悔告诉你真相了，不然你也不会紧张。”

“你不告诉我我也会知道，思想可不是话，不想说可以闭嘴。”查尔斯苦笑了一下，随手拿了一本字典放在自己额头上。

稳定精神，稳定你的精神，去找到断点。

连接的波动性猛地显著增加了，也许艾瑞克真的去洗了把冷水脸，刺激让连接不稳定了，查尔斯集中力量寻找着，他终于找到了。

他着力去斩断这处连接，却发现怎么也断不开，就好像它再微弱也不是查尔斯徒手能断开的钢筋。

怎么可能，之前不都能够断开——

“我断不开它了，”查尔斯希望他说得很轻松，因为他不愿意再制造压力，“发布会已经开始了。”

“保持冷静，你可以一直保持冷静的，对吗？”艾瑞克早准备了紧急预案，“不要让你的思想干扰我，放空你的思维，可以吗？”

“我会尽力。”查尔斯坐在床边愁眉苦脸。

“有近两个小时，假设我们一直保持连接，这也许有点难，但中途有休息。”

“别担心我，我可以努力睡一觉……”

当查尔斯真的亲历其中的时候，他知道自己肯定睡不着了，他就像一个附在艾瑞克身上的幽灵，不能脱离宿主。

他不得不放空自己，就让自己融入艾瑞克的思维之中，做一个安安静静的旁观者，看着艾瑞克在掌声的轰鸣里走上去，脑袋里又响又闹的。

艾瑞克的情绪一直很稳定，这对他来说并不是多大的挑战，是排练预演多次的结果。扑通扑通的心跳是他的感受，他知道他会影响艾瑞克。

太疯狂了。

但这段连接并没有持续两个小时，大概一个小时后查尔斯的脑海就重新陷入了安静之中，这真是莫大的救赎。

“不能再这样下去了。”

他叹了口气，把自己卷进被褥里。

～*～

他终于逮到了机会对艾瑞克说件事。

这次连接他们并没有在做什么重要的事情，时机合适，查尔斯把这个想法通过思想方式传给对方，心灵感应是个好东西，思想对他来说不太需要勇气。他不敢说出的话，通过想一想就可以告诉别人，就不用担心说不出来。

“让我删除你的记忆吧，艾瑞克，”查尔斯轻声说，“我太自私了，你的生活不应该被干扰。”

“发布会没有任何问题，你为什么要自责？”艾瑞克皱起眉头，很是不解。

“我……觉得这不对。”查尔斯摊手。

他们一同沉默了。

坐在这个位置上的艾瑞克其实不是个很喜欢换位思考的人，你不能每件事都去考虑对方的难处，总是给自己揽责任。他并不知道查尔斯到底是怎么想的，他能通过连接去查看查尔斯当前的想法，可他只看到一团糟。

这里简直就像是女巫的深林屋。

“抱歉……我脑子的确很乱。”理所当然，查尔斯听到了艾瑞克的想法。

“我们该努力去通过正常的方式解开它，删除记忆这件事不要再考虑了，”艾瑞克说，“我很确定这没什么好的。”

“也许呢？也许是好的！”查尔斯不知道为什么艾瑞克能这么肯定，明明他才是那个心灵感应者。

“你删除过你的记忆，”艾瑞克犹犹豫豫，“你当着我的面这么做的，别不信。——这给你带了什么？我看到了你的不稳定。”

“什么？！”查尔斯从座位上猛地站起来。

“你主动想忘记的，所以我在犹豫要不要告诉你。”

“为什么我要删除它？是为了……是我要证明给你看我能做好它吗？”

“我猜是你还没准备好接受它。”

“我不——这不可能……但你记得，我为什么要……”

“你想知道我可以告诉你，毕竟不再是你原本真实记忆，也许你能接受它。”

“告诉我，”查尔斯坚持，“我怎么会这么做！”

艾瑞克料到了。不知何时开始，他了解查尔斯的性格、思维，就像查尔斯是他身边的合作伙伴、秘书，“那天，从中央公园回去的路上，”艾瑞克回忆时图像在他脑海里形成，“我们上车，我准备要送你回去……”

他跳过了一些事情，也许是紧张了。

“我吻了你。”

马上艾瑞克就后悔自己用了“公事公办”的语气，他焦灼地等查尔斯回复。

“GOD！”

查尔斯很震惊，“但——但我不会因此删除记忆的，我不会那样做的！”他很肯定，“再怎么样也只是一个吻而已，我不会——除非我也——”

艾瑞克用他的记忆来回答这个问题。

“GOOOOOOOD！！”

平复这份激烈的情绪还需要一阵子，艾瑞克一边劝慰查尔斯一边赶着他的下一次发言稿，对于查尔斯，他脑子完全炸了，至少他现在确定删除记忆是最差劲的事情。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1. 原视频其实是乔布鲨x学妹，因此本文查为学妹性格。  
> 2.标题是歌名。  
> 3.我没去过纽约，有关的内容全是我看地图和攻略脑补的，既有真实性也有虚假性。  
> 4\. 文中万的演讲内容出自乔布斯2005年斯坦福大学演讲。  
> 5.文中那家店上世纪九十年代才开，嘿嘿。


End file.
